Do you spy what I spy?
by KillCupido
Summary: Not all people can see what's before them. And not all the views are the same. Ishigaki and Todoroki are just going to see how different. Sasazuka/Yako, Todoroki/Tsukushi
1. Chapter 1

**Do you spy what I spy?**

**Chapter one: I spy**

It's lunch time. Sasazuka is treating the female detective in some café and is probably regretting it, seeing the amount she is eating. Ishigaki is mourning for his Supershooter 89 XL Deluxe version, which Sasazuka destroyed. Todoroki sees the detective munching happily on her food and Sasazuka, who is half-heartily trying to stop her from eating so much. The detective smiles at him, apologizes and suddenly, Sasazuka stops trying, settling into watching her. Todoroki blinks and thinks nothing, seeing nothing.

* * *

Sasazuka and the detective are reading some information about a killer. Ishigaki and Todoroki are just walking by, having an argument as usual. Todoroki sees them having a discussion over wherever why the banker couldn't be the criminal and thinks nothing. Ishigaki sees how comfortable the detective is, close to Sasazuka. Sasazuka is leaning a bit too much into her to be called casual. The young inspector wonders what he should think of that.

* * *

"Sasazuka-san~!"

"Oh, Yako-chan. We sure do bump a lot into each other."

"Really? I guess we do. But that is fine, isn't it?"

"Hmm? Yeah, it's fine…"

They are talking, just small talk. Sasazuka and that detective. They look comfortable, leaning next to a snack machine.

"Hey rookie…"

Todoroki debates whether she should just ignore him and decides against it, "…What?"

"Don't you think they look good together?"

She blinks, "Who?"

Ishigaki laughs and mockingly says, "Guess you're really a rookie! Sempai and that detective, of course!"

"You have nothing in your head but manga and soaps, don't you, Ishigaki-san? They are just talking!"

"Look better! They look comfortable talking, don't they?"

They discuss what they have been seeing, but they can't agree. After all, Todoroki sees nothing and Ishigaki does.

* * *

Another day, another case.

Well, actually not.

Sai has made another victim, leaving another box full of sadness and horror. The mother is crying, wailing about how her child should have lived longer. Ishigaki sees some colleges going towards her and thinks it's alright. He turns around, looking for Sasazuka and sees him standing near the box, his mouth set in a grim line. The female detective is standing near him, her assistant eyeing the box with something that Ishigaki can't really place. He decides it's not important enough and instead focuses his look on the youngest person of the group. She looks pale, sickly even, when she casts her eyes on the red box. Sadness and fear is filling her eyes, making her look strangely broken.

She stammers out ,"Excuse me, I have to go to the bathroom…" and is gone before someone can stop her. Even her green-eyes assistant is looking slightly surprised. Sasazuka sighs for some reason and calls Todoroki over, "Please continue the investigation, and for all that's holy, don't let Ishigaki touch _anything_."

She nods and watches him going after the young woman, before turning her back to the door and take control of the investigation. Ishigaki is sulking for the comment but wonders why he goes after her. But he thinks he can guess it anyway and smiles, thinking, 'Score for sempai! Reminds me of that manga…'


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two: You spy**

* * *

Todoroki passes the backyard, looking for Sasazuka. She spots him behind a small wall and almost calls out. For some reason, she hesitates.

"Sasazuka-san?"

It's the female detective. She looks fragile, standing alone under the warm sunlight.

"Yako-chan, I finally found you. Come on, let's go back. People are waiting for you," Sasazuka gently places his hand on her shoulder, but is surprised when the girl flies into his arms, clutching onto him like a lifeline. For the first time they are working together, Todoroki sees her superior speechless.

"J-just…"

She doesn't finish the sentence, but Sasazuka just wraps his arms around her, looking utterly awkward while doing so. Todoroki, thinking Yako is just seeking comfort, thinks nothing. Almost nothing.

* * *

When Sasazuka and Yako are back, nobody sees her red-rimmed eyes, nor do they see that Sasazuka's coat is a bit wrinkled. Ishigaki smiles in himself, while the assistant pulls the detective over. He briefly wonders of an human body should bend that way, but thinks nothing important of it (after all, he didn't study Biology). The young inspector almost skips to Sasazuka and can't help but proudly proclaim he 'didn't touch _anything, really_!' and promptly falls over his own feet. Sasazuka just sighs, rubs his head and turns to talk to Todoroki, who is strangely quiet at Ishigaki's stupid actions.

* * *

"Anything that is different from the usual?"

"It's so~ hot! Sempai, can't you do this for me?"

"No. Do it yourself for once,"

It's hot and everyone is grouchy because it's hot, they are thirsty, it's hot, there is so much work and did someone mention it's hot? Todoroki swipes the sweat from her forehead and silently curses the weather. There is no person in the building without rolled-up sleeves and Sasazuka has even taken off his tie. Although it's forbidden to smoke inside, he had light up a cigarette, looking slightly annoyed at Ishigaki who has done nothing but complaining since coming in for work.

"Sasazuka-san!"

It's the female detective. '_Again_,' Todoroki thinks and she can't help but _notice_ that Sasazuka is staring a bit too _long_, a bit too _intense_ at the detective, clad in a bright yellow summer dress and sandals.

"Nice dress. It looks very…pretty on you," Sasazuka says and the girl smiles at the compliment, looking very happy. Todoroki thinks she is just happy with the compliment, but feels uneasy when Higuchi compliments her too and her smile isn't that _bright_ compared to the other smile she gave to Sasazuka.

* * *

And so it continues. Todoroki notices stares, touches, words, actions, putting them together and, _no, it's not true_, but she knows it's true and watches the secret unfold before her very eyes. But, in reality, nothing really changes. Sasazuka doesn't touch Yako like a man, but he clearly does love _her_. Yako doesn't confess to Sasazuka like a schoolgirl, but she clearly does love _him_. They dance around each other, hiding in plain sight.

Todoroki doesn't understand why, doesn't know who can explain it to her, but remembers an instant where someone _knew_. Someone knew before her.

So she goes to find the anime-loving man, thinking, 'For being an idiot, he's actually pretty smart.'


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three: We spy**

* * *

"Ishigaki-san, I want to talk to you for a bit."

He doesn't answer.

"Ishigaki-san!"

He still doesn't answer. When she peers over his shoulder, she sees a game of some anime. She plucks it out of his hands and holds it behind her back.

Ishigaki turns around and shrieks, "Hey! Rookie, give that back!"

"Come with me. _Now_." Her look makes Ishigaki move _very_ fast to a more secure spot.

"Explain. Now,"

"W-what do you mean? Just give my game back already!"

She glares at him, shutting him up.

"Sasazuka-sempai and Katsuragi-san. Explain,"

He sighs, scratches his head, "Like I said, what do you mean?"

"Their…relationship. What is it exactly?"

"…"

"What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be the smart one here?"

A broken game, many tears and some swats later, Ishigaki tries to explain. Tries being the keyword.

"Look, the obviously like each other, but they are just kind of blind when it comes to each other, you see? So, they think they the other doesn't know!"

She ponders this, but remembers something from the recent days.

"But a few days ago, Katsuragi-san gave Sempai some chocolates, remember?"

"Yeah, so- Oh!"

That happening was something Ishigaki had watched with glee. He had forgot it was St. Valentine's day, but Yako – and some fan girls - certainly hadn't. Unlike the year before, she had blushed shyly, stuttered something nobody could hear and had almost ran away the moment when Sasazuka had token them. He had been standing there, looking quite unsure of himself and had been nibbling on the candy the whole day, deep in thoughts.

"So that throws your theory out the window,"

"Oi! I did try! Unlike _some_ people here. Well, if that isn't it, I don't know!"

"Let's watch them some more then. Maybe we will find out more," Todoroki says.

"Okay!"

'Back to square one,' Todoroki thinks. But now, she has an extra pair of eyes.

* * *

But it didn't help. No matter how much they watch, they never seem closer than friends. Sure, they are close, but not _close_ like the duo want.

Even Todoroki is getting fed up with it. So she gets desperate. And when she gets desperate, she does insane things. Like consulting Ishigaki.

"What should we do?"

* * *

_Plan #1: Get them alone in an empty room. _

"Ishigaki-san, what's the point of this?"

"Well, maybe they do, you know, _things_ when-"

"Shouldn't we have caught them by now then?"

"Blast," and with that, Ishigaki crumpled the paper.

* * *

_Plan #11: Set up a meeting in a nice place._

"That actually was a good plan," Ishigaki says nervously, "we just didn't know Katsuragi's friend would come too,"

She sighs, "Right. You are paying for the bill, by the way. Next!"

She ignores his cries of protests.

* * *

_Plan #37: Handcuff them together. Throw the keys away._

Todoroki looks up from the piece of paper, disbelief clear in her voice, "Isn't this a bit too much, Ishigaki-san? I mean, isn't there any other way?"

He snorts, "Look, we tried _everything _I could come up with. I even looked up some old manga – they weren't too bad, actually – for this! And it's not like-"

He is cut off by a certain silver-haired inspector, "Do I even want to _know_ what you guys are doing?"

* * *

"At the very least, he didn't find out what we are doing. That's a good thing, right?" Ishigaki smiles weakly. Todoroki nods, agreeing with him for once. Altough it has been a week, Sasazuka still gives them funny looks.

"Ishigaki, give me the file about the Blind Clown Murder,"

He gives it to him without a fuss and Sasazuka goes away. Todoroki just watches. But then she frowns.

"Did you notice?"

"Notice what?"

"His smell. Did he change his aftershave? It smells rather nice,"

Ishigaki stares. Todoroki looks anywhere but at Ishigaki, mumbling something under her breath.

"You do know that that is a girl-thing, right? Guys don't notice- I got it!" He snapped his fingers and grinned, "Sempai is probably trying to impress Katsuragi with it!"

Todoroki sighs an lets her head fall to the table with a soft 'thud' and curses.

"What?"

"Look at the door,"

He does and pales when he sees Yako, who is blushing like mad.

"Oh shit,"

Todoroki suddenly looks up and smiles,"Or not. Katsuragi-san, we would like to talk to you for a bit..."


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: **I should just be quartered and hung for the time I didn't update. Please forgive me ;_; Oh, and if you can guess the mystery guy here…I will be very surprised and will mention you in my author's note as result XD

**Chapter four: She spies**

'_Love does not look with the eyes but with the mind.'_

* * *

"…I think we broke her,"

"No, _really_?"

Todoroki thinks he might be right this once (too much time around him), because Yako has been silent for almost ten minutes. When she considers _poking_ her (_definitely_ too much time!), the young detective peers up, a troubled look on her face. Todoroki frowns, "Katsuragi-san? Is there something wrong? I'm very sure that Sasazuka-sempai really does like you,"

Yako smiles a tiny bit, "I know. You just explained it to me and I can see all the signs now. It's just…well…."

Ishigaki sighs, "Just? Just what? Just confess to him already or-"

She cuts him off, "I'm still seventeen, you know,"

A silence falls over the room. Todoroki feels like bashing her head on the table.

They certainly hadn't thought about _that_.

* * *

"So…she waits 'till she's eighteen before she does anything? A year long? Is she _insane_?"

Todoroki just sighs and swats him over the head with the file she just happens to be holding. Sometimes, she wonders why she even bothers talking to him.

"Ow! Why did you do that?"

She pinches the bridge of her nose and hisses, "Just because Katsuragi-san doesn't want Sasazuka-sempai in _prison_, doesn't mean she is insane, _you moron_!"

Her voice has reached a whole new level of sarcasm and Ishigaki raises his hands above his head and wails, "Ok, ok, I get it! Just don't swat me again! Geez, I'm not a rag doll which-,"

"A rag doll would be an improvement over you, it wouldn't complain as much,"

Both Todoroki and Ishigaki jump at the voice of their superior and almost wrung their necks off with the speed they look at the door. Sasazuka leans against the doorpost and calmly informs them that their break is over.

* * *

Time passed.

Cases passed.

Actually, a lot of things passed.

But one thing did not.

The strange relationship between Sasazuka and Yako did not pass.

After their talk, almost nothing had changed between their superior and the young, female detective. Their relationship is _still_ a purely platonic one, but Yako had become bit more affectionate with Sasazuka, giving him lots of hugs and even the occasional kiss on the cheek. Todoroki had never known that a guy could blush a color _that _red. Ishigaki has secretly taken a picture, they plan to give it to him one day.

Sasazuka had changed a bit too. He had gotten into a habit of driving the female detective back home, every time she came to the police station or when they met on the streets. Ishigaki and Todoroki had been with them one time and it seemed like her mother liked the fact that Sasazuka could be her daughter's potential future boyfriend or maybe even husband, if her fussing was an indication. She _certainly_ hadn't like the one guy that had once followed Yako back home and thus was very happy when Sasazuka had sent him away. Ishigaki just shivers and shakes his head whenever Todoroki mentions this and says that she is very, very lucky she hadn't seen the glare Sasazuka had given the poor lad.

But right now, Todoroki could care less what had happened in a year time. Right now, she's just too bloody tired…

"Hey rookie…"

"Yes, Ishigaki-san?" Todoroki sounds even more tired than she is. Ishigaki doesn't comment on it, because he feels the same. Snappy Sasazuka is very exhausting. Very, _very _exhausting. She almost longs back to the police academy days. It wasn't their fault that Yako was on a blasted school trip!

It does complicates matters a bit, because Yako's birthday is only three days away, and she can't exactly confess when she is away, can she?

Todoroki ponders this and promptly begins to laugh. She doesn't know why, but she thinks that everything is going to be alright, because this is _Katsuragi Yako_ she is thinking about.

She doesn't know that she has attracted the attention of a certain officer and thus is very surprised when he asks her out for dinner the very same day. She accepts the invitation anyway.

* * *

The next day, Ishigaki wonders why Todoroki has such a goofy grin on her face, but he knows better than to ask why. He likes his toys in one piece, thank you very much.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: **Hmmm… WannabeFirefox and Schermione half-guessed our mystery lover. But only Eun-Jung guessed correctly. Congrats! :D  
Ah, the last chapter of Spy. My precious little project, complete! I'm so happy! I would to thank everyone who reviewed this and Schermione especially.  
Thanks for always helping me out!

**Chapter five: He spies**

"Todoroki, I'm used to Ishigaki not listening to me, but not from you. Is there something the matter?" Sasazuka's tone is a bit snappish, the same as the past three days.

But Todoroki isn't thinking about that. Rather, her thoughts are a mixture between her date two nights ago and Katsuragi's birthday today.

"Todo-"

"Sasazuka-san! Can I talk to you for a bit?"

"Yako-chan? What-"

"Eh…Neuro thought it would a good idea to just fling me- never mind that, please come with me!"

'Thank God for Katsuragi,' she thinks, '…but hold on, isn't she on a school trip?'

Her head snaps up and she stares as the young detective comes in and drags Sasazuka out.

* * *

A hour has gone by. The whole department is turning into a bingo room full with old women by now. Usui and Tsukushi are here too, with the former looking utterly pissed.

"Can someone tell me where he is?", he snarls. A tick is developing, just under his right eye. Tsukushi is looking amused and gives Todoroki a little smile. She smiles back, feeling a bit shy.

"Hey, rookie, what are you doing?" Ishigaki whispers in her ear. He is a bit too close for Todoroki's taste.

"What? And get the hell away from me, you're way too close," She hisses.

"You're smiling to that guy!" He splutters, but he does back off, looking pale at the implications. Todoroki doesn't know which one. She doesn't see that Tsukushi is glaring daggers at Ishigaki.

"So? It's not your business-"

"I'm back," Sasazuka seems to suddenly pop up behind Usui's back, who screams at once.

"AAAAHH! What the- Sasazuka!"

Ishigaki promptly begins to laugh. There isn't a single person who doesn't. After all, it's not every day that a grown, mature man like Usui screams like a little girl. Even

Tsukushi is, but he quickly turns it into a cough. Sasazuka just scratches his neck. The detective is giggling quietly behind him and Ishigaki smiles when he see that she is holding Sasazuka's hand. Todoroki raises her eyebrow when she notices that and decides it's time for questioning- I mean, _lunch_ time.

* * *

"So let me get this straight, Katsuragi-san,"

"Yes?" Katsuragi sounds a bit uncomfortable, which is totally fine by Todoroki.

"You lied about that school trip, right?"

"Eh, no.."

"Then how come you're here so fast?" Todoroki exclaims, "It's almost a day journey with car and you can't drive! Taking a train is even slower!"

Katsuragi begins to muter about her assistant and 'his stupid tools', which isn't a help at all. Ishigaki just sighs and waves her explanation aside, "Yes, yes, so? You just came in like a whirlwind and dragged Sasazuka-sempai out to, you know, and then? You guys were gone for an hour!"

She squeaks and flushes a brilliant shade of red and Sasazuka just leans back in his chair and smiles a bit.

"Sempai?" Ishigaki sounds clueless and Todoroki wonders if he really means it or that he just wants juicy details. Because she wants them. Just…a little bit…

"Oh, nothing…just payback, by the way, Todoroki…"

"Yes, sempai?"

"When are you planning to tell us you're dating my former kouhai?" Sasazuka sounds absolutely amused and she splutters, "We are not! We, ah…are, I mean-"

Ishigaki eyes turn huge and he gasps, "Friends with benefits?"

If one looks right, you can see hearts in his eyes.

"Certainly not! I mean, Kouhei and I…" Todoroki can feel the heat rising off her cheeks. She has no idea if it's because of fury, embarrassment or arousal at the thought of…_that_.

Katsuragi giggles, "You guys are not-dating then? Don't worry, Todoroki-san. Sasazuka-san is just messing with you,"

Todoroki splutters some more, Ishigaki stares and Sasazuka?

Sasazuka just grins.

* * *

"Kouhei, why is Usui-san sulking so much nowadays?" Todoroki asks. They are on another date, a week after Sasazuka got together with Yako.

"Hmm? Oh, that. He lost the bet,"

She frowns a little bit at that, "What bet?"

Tsukushi smiles a little bit and strokes her hand. She blushes at that action, "Kouhei…"

"What? Oh. A lot of people were betting on when Sasazuka and Katsuragi were going to get together already. Usui's bet was two weeks after her eighteenth birthday. Mine was the day after,"

"So? Who won?"

* * *

"Hey, Neuro, don't you think we were cheating a bit?"

"Oh no, Higuchi-san! I had no idea Sensei would confess _that_ soon! I'm only her assistant when it comes to work!"

"…Like hell you didn't. Well, it doesn't matter right now. Here, like promised, fifty percent of the money,"

"And?"

"I will let you guys know when an interesting case pops up, don't worry about that…"

* * *

"Hey rookie," Ishigaki whispers.

"Yes, _Jun-san_?" Todoroki has by now given up on trying to get Ishigaki to call her by her name. It has been five years, after all.

"It's- never mind. Sempai popped the question,"

"Nice, now please-wait, what? Seriously?" She can't help it. Todoroki Shizuka, girlfriend of Tsukushi Kouhei (her most important title), partner of Sasazuka Eishi and Ishigaki Jun ("Shun! It's Shun, damn it!") and considered one of the top investigators…squees.

During a meeting.

How embarrassing.

* * *

"So, Yako-san, are you nervous?"

Yako smiles, looking stunning in her wedding dress. But then again, what women doesn't?

"A little bit, Todoroki-san, just a little,"

"Oi, Yako! Don't wrinkle your dress!" Yako's best friend fusses over her dress, being the designer of it and all, while her mother is silently sobbing a bit.

"My little girl is getting married, if your father could see you now…"

"He would have kidnapped me and locked me up in a tower until I was fifty,"

"Eh, well, that's true…"

* * *

"Sempai, here's my wedding gift!"

"…You're supposed to give those after the wedding,"

"Just open it!"

Sasazuka sighs and opens the neatly packed package. It's a photo-frame, nothing too special. He, however, stares at the photo in it.

"Ishigaki,"

"Yes, sempai?"

"…Thanks. But your toys are now banned again,"

* * *

When the two kiss at the aisle, Todoroki smiles.

_I spy, I spy, what you can't spy and it's a husband and wife._

**The End.**


End file.
